Thinking About Him
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: OsoChoro mereka selalu bersama dengan Osomatsu. Tapi bagaimana pendapat Choromatsu mengenai kakak tertua mereka? dan bagaimana sebaliknya. Author Baru!


Matsuno Osomatsu, kakak tertua yang lahir beberapa menit lebih cepat dari pada kelima anak lainnya. Bukan berarti mereka menghormatinya karena dia adalah 'kakak tertua'. Bahkan memang mereka tidak menganggapnya demikian.

Tapi memang. Hanya Osomatsu yang selalu memiliki ide-ide gila yang dapat mengerakan mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi...mereka berenam selalu terlibat masalah karena kakaknya itu. walaupun demikian, tak ada yang pernah (benar-benar ) menyalahkan Osomotsu.

Mereka senang bermain bersamanya waktu kecil, dan disaat dewasa mereka senang melakukan kegiatan bodoh bersama dengannya.

Itulah Osomatsu, bagi mereka semua.

Lalu bagaimana denganmu Choromatsu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **What Do You Think About Him**

Choromatsu menutup majalahnya, menoleh pada keempat kembarannya yang lain. Salah satu alisnya terangkat, melihat kakak kedua yang narsis dengan jijik.

Bukan, dia tidak sedang merendahkan Karamatsu. Dia hanya _jijik_ dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya. Merasa tak yakin jika memang _itu_ pertanyaannya, dia bertanya "Apa?"

Karamatsu yang duduk paling dekat dengan senang hati mengulang "Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai Osomatsu-niisan?"

Memang benar itu pertanyaannya.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Choromatsu ketus lalu kembali membuka majalahnya "Kenapa dengan dia? Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Semenjak kau yang paling dekat dengan Osomatsu-niisan," jawab Todomatsu dengan malas "Dia kan mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi ayah dan ibu ingin kita merayakannya," jelas si bungsu yang masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya

"MERAYAKAN MERAYAKAN!," teriak Jyushimatsu yang berusaha memeriahkan suasana diantara mereka berlima "Choromatsu-niisan kan yang paling dekat dengan Osomatsu-niisan"

Choromatsu memasang wajah enggan "Mana ada aku dekat dengannya?," ujarnya lalu menyandar ke arah sofa dengan lemas "Kami selalu bertengkar. Lalu, kalau misalnya aku 'dekat' dengannya memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau tahu apa kesukaannya?," kali ini Ichimatsu bertanya dengan seekor kucing mengeong, mengakhiri pertanyaannya.

Sebuah siku-siku akhirnya muncul di dahi Choromatsu "Mana aku peduli!," jawabnya. Entah kenapa si Matsuno hijau itu marah dan akhirnya pergi dari kamar.

Sementara keempat saudara yang lain hanya bisa bengong karena binggung, lalu berlagak cuek dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas NEET mereka.

OXO

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai Osomatsu..._

Pertanyaan tersebut jelas mengganggu dirinya, sangat mengganggu malah.

Choromatsu berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan, memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum pertanyan konyol barusan.

Osomatsu mendapatkan pekerjaan. Iya! Dia yang paling malas dan manja pada ayah dan ibu, malah dia duluan yang mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Kuharap setelah ini tak ada masalah," gumam Choromatsu lalu duduk-duduk di taman, mengamati anak-anak yang berkeliaran riang. Dulu, mereka berenam juga pernah seperti mereka; Bermain, jahil, dimarahi, menangis, dan kabur dari kejaran orang tua. Dan semua itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi...

Osomatsu selalu yang mengawali semuanya, memulai semuanya. Apakah kali ini juga dia akan mengawali sesuatu, yaitu memulai pekerjaan dan nantinya mereka akan menyusul.

Tapi semua yang diawali si Matsuno merah itu, nantinya akah diakhiri masalah.

Eksistensi Choromatsu, yang di katakan sebagai orang terdekat kakak tertua itu. sama saja seperti penjaga, yang nantinya akan kena imbasnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, dan juga anak-anak yang sibuk bermain di taman. Hari telah sore, warna langit telah di dominasi warna jingga yang sendu. Yang nantinya sinar matahari akan lenyap di telan kegelapan dalam tidurnya sang mentari tersebut.— Tanda perpisahan. Setiap anak yang tadi bermain bersama, kini telah di jemput oleh ibu atau ayahnya, lalu mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' pada kawannya.

Suatu hari nanti mereka berenam juga akan demikian, berpisah dan memiliki kehidupan baru yang mandiri.

"Choromatsu!"

Suara familiar yang memanggilnya menghilangkan lamunan Melancholic-nya. Choromatsu menoleh menemukan wajah dirinya yang mengenakan jas kantoran, dan berlarian kearahnya.

Itu Osomatsu...

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?," tanya Choromatsu, tak mau repot menyembunyikan wajah juteknya.

"Kau tidak ada dirumah. Mereka bilang kau marah akan sesuatu dan pergi ke suatu tempat," jawab Osomatsu dengan senyum khasnya. "Kenapa kau marah?," tanyanya lagi sebelum seenaknya duduk di sebelah Choromatsu.

"...Kenapa kau peduli?," jawab si anak ketiga, sama sekali tak melihat wajah lawan bicaranya "Bukannya sidah biasa kalau aku marah dan jalan-jalan keluar?"

"Mmm..Yah karena aku mencarimu," Osomatsu mengulurkan tangannya lalu memgang pundak lelaki kembar di sebelahnya "Sudah dua hari aku bekerja. Rasanya tidak enak melewati hari tanpa kau yang memakiku dengan julukan NEET"

"NEET huh, sekarang aku yang seorang NEET"

"Maa..aku tidak masalah dengan kau yang selamanya jadi pengangguran. Neh, Choromatsu apa yang kau pikirkan mengenaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, bahkan sekarang orangnya sendiri yang bertanya.

Choromatsu tertawa garing, dia tidak akan marah di hadapan orangnya sendiri kali ini. "Sebelumnya, apa yang kau pikirkan mengenaiku?," tapi sebagai gantinya dia balik bertanya.

Osomatsu berdehem seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Cukup lama kedua alis sang kakak tertuanya bertaut, terlihat berpikir keras. "Jangan marah jika aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya," akhirnya dia berbicara lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Choromatsu "Aku menyukai segala hal mengenaimu. Semuanya manis dan aku sangat menyukainya~"

Sialan. Wajah Choromatsu memerah. Osomatsu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat bibir Choromatsu. Si penggila Idol ingin melakukan protes, sebagaimana biasanya, tapi kali itu Osomatsu mengambil kesempatan.

Ketika mulutnya terbuka sedikit, Osomatsu memasukan lidahnya. Entah darimana Matsuno merah tersebut belajar berciuman semahir itu. berkat ciuman tersebut, kepala Choromatsu mulai berkunang-kunang dan badannya terasa lemas.

Ciuman yang lembut tapi juga panas diantara keduanya berakhir ketika keduanya kehabisan nafas. Choromatsu segera menjauhkan dirinya, melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?," tanyanya dengan volume kecil karena kehabisan oksigen, sementara tangannya mengusap liur di bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Menciummu kau pikir apa?"

"AKU JUGA TAHU, TAPI KENAPA!?"

Osomatsu tersenyum jahil, dia sangat senang ketika Choromatsu berteriak dengan muka memerah padam. "Karena aku menyukaimu," jawabnya lagi.

Singkat, padat, tapi gak jelas. Jawaban tersebut makin membuat Choromatsu naik pitam karenanya "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!," ketusnya lalu membuang wajahnya "Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu, tak akan ada cewek yang mau denganmu"

"Hee~ Tapi aku serius menyukaimu. Yang lebih penting lagi," Osomatsu masih dengan cengiran menyebalkannya "Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenaiku?"

Pertanyaan pengulangan tersebut membuat si hijau melirik ke pihak merah. Dia masih jengkel karena kakaknya tersebut, jadi kali ini dia menjawab setengah hati. "Mesum, egois, serakah, pemalas, menyebalkan, pemabuk, payah," semua hal yang negatif terlontarkan dari mulut kecil Choromatsu, membuat Osomatsu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau akan membuat kakakmu ini menangis~" keluh Osomatsu sambil memegangi dadanya "Setelah aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu..."

Kali ini Osomatsu merajuk dan Choromatsu sama sekali tidak ingin peduli, meskipun ada perasaan bersalah dalam hati kecilnya. "Osomatsu-nii san ayo kembali kalau begitu," ajaknya lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya

Mereka berdua berjalan kersandingan sambil bergandengan tangan karena Osomatsu tak mau melepaskan tangannya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Choromatsu menunduk selama perjalanan pulang untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Neh nii-san," panggil Choromatsu hampir berbisik "Kau memang menyebalkan. Tapi kurasa aku—Bu-bukan...Tapi **kami** tidak akan membencimu"

Sejenak bola mata Osomatsu melebar lalu setelah itu melembut. Tidak tahan dengan kemanisan adiknya dia memeluk Choromatsu lalu mencium kilat bibirnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kegirangan lalu kembali menarik Choromatsu yang membeku (meskipun tubuh panas karena malu sekarang) untuk kembali ke rumah.

END

A/N:

Akhirnya saya membuat sesuatu di fandom ini!

Salam kenal, saya datang dengan membawa OsoChoro di sini. Hanya sekedar ingin meramaikan OTP baru saya. Semoga bisa menambah asupan pengemar pairing ini dan sampai jumpa lagi : )

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **AND**

 **MIND TO GIMME REVIEW?**


End file.
